Recently, multimedia communication in which voice, video and data information are transmitted and received using the Internet Protocol (IP) is carried over an IP network. A phone, referred to herein as an “IP phone” or more generally as a “converged communications terminal” may be connected directly to the IP network over which a multimedia phone exchange system can be constructed. An IP phone is a telephone which can operate and execute voice communication in the same way as conventional telephones either via a Plain Old Telephone System (POTS) or an IP network. Further, the IP phone can use the IP network for data applications. For example, IP phones may be connected to an IP network, such as a local area network, in an office environment thereby using the network as a private telephone network circuit and as a data exchange network. In another example, IP phones may use a wide area network, e.g., Internet, to communicate with other properly configured IP phones for data-voice exchanges. In another example, IP phones may use a data network for transactional data applications and the POTS network for voice.
IP phones currently have features similar to those found in traditional public switched telephone network (PSTN) phones such as call forwarding, call waiting, conference calls and so forth. Enhancements to these feature sets have been slow in coming, as market leaders in the “Voice over IP” (VoIP) telephony field have pursued an incremental approach to their product offerings, particularly because of the lack of computing power available in VoIP platforms. Currently, VoIP platforms may have to be specifically designed for a target market area and software application operating on the IP phone. For example, a unique VoIP platform may have to be developed to operate a software application used to allow the user of the IP phone to vote on an election. A separate unique VoIP platform may have to be developed to operate a hospitality application used for saving voice messages, issuing wake-up calls, scheduling room service, tracking complaints, etc. By having to design and implement separate VoIP platforms for each application operating on the IP phone, the cost in operating different applications on an IP phone may be prohibitive.
Furthermore, current IP phones are not adaptable to be used with different communication infrastructures, such as broadband, wireless communication and POTS service. For example, current IP phones may not be able to connect to a broadband modem to access a software application while also being connected to a POTS line to access voice. By not being able to access multiple different communication infrastructures concurrently, the user of an IP phone is limited on the uses of the IP phone.
Further, current users of an IP phone do not have the ability to perform searches such as in a contextual advertisement space on the IP phone. 27% of all on-line searches are aimed at finding local services or businesses, while 2 out of 3 small and medium size businesses still rely heavily on the phone for sales leads. There appears to be a strong demand for allowing the user of an IP phone to locate a business with ease such as in a contextual advertisement space while at the same time allowing the businesses to target advertisements to consumers with broadband connections to the home for data and either VoIP or POTS service for voice.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an IP phone configured with a VoIP platform that can support different applications operating on the IP phone. Further, there is a need in the art for an IP phone that is adaptable to be used concurrently with various communication infrastructures. Further, there is a need in the art for an IP phone with the capability of implementing features beyond those found in traditional PSTN phones, such as the ability to perform searches and advertising.